


the world changed

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft Skyblock Randomizer, Minecraft physics, Sky Gods AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the Sky Gods took Wilbur during his randomizer playthrough and made him into their own?...What if someone else started their own Skyblock randomizer and had interacted with the young god?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, strictly platonic- if you ship you go to the pit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. warnings

Hello ! I'm going to make this short and sweet so it isn't too much to read before the fic, but I'm just going to drop a few warnings and notices before we get to it!

⚠️This story will have themes of _emotional manipulation_ and _death_ , but the deaths will **not** be of people who actually exist, and will have heavy warnings beforehand, even if they aren't in great detail. 

⚠️There will be no blood or gore, and instead will be substituted with Minecraft logic, as this fic takes place in an altered version of Minecraft, meaning this writing will be about their personas, but I will still take precautions. 

⚠️This is _not_ a shipping fic, and will not head in that direction. Any and all interactions are platonic in my eyes. 

⚠️Please take in note this is a work of **fiction** and if anyone in the fic wants me to take it down, I will respect their wishes.


	2. one / hyssop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new world has loaded

_hyssop; a flower meaning: sacrifice_

Schlatt squinted as he felt his body pop into existence. He was on a singular bedrock block, _"Fun!_ " He'd note to himself, the sarcasm evident in his tone. As he looked around for a bit, he couldn't see anything.

Nothing in his inventory, nothing around him at all. The man tried to step forward, anywhere, off the block even, but a force, seemingly a barrier prevented him from doing so. He saw the familiar blue diagonal lined world barrier appear for a second.

"God damnit."  
  
And then he heard the sound of something random appearing in his inventory. It was a single terracotta block. Random, but he appreciated the offer nonetheless.

Placing it down, at least the little block he'd come to spawn on felt a bit less lonely. Every minute, the blocks kept coming. He was glad someone, or something was on his side. More blocks placed down. His own personal home was being built.

More things put in his inventory or a shulker box on the side.

The island was being built up. At least it felt nice again. If he was being honest, it reminded him of his friend, at least, what he could remember. All that came up in his head was white noise, but he swore he had a friend that did some kind of world like this before.

He placed another block down, _Wait the cycle, Schlatt_ , tap his feet a bit, and place another down. On the occasion he got junk blocks, he'd shove them into one of the shulkers and chests that he had grouped up, but after that, it was just a cycle of repeating the same stuff for hours.

The ram-horned man was happy with how his island was turning out. Sure, the mess of blocks wasn't aesthetically pleasing, but he could still walk around with ease instead of being stuck to a single few blocks.

 _Maybe whoever was giving him items could even come down and help me,_ Schlatt chuckled to himself at that train of thought, the realization that it was just programmed into this world. If he was being honest though, he just missed his friends, even if some annoyed him to no end. He'd much rather be fuming with anger and hang out with someone instead of being alone with nobody to talk to.

He walked around the island for a bit, nothing else to do except for wait.

The items never came.

"Hey, uh, item thing, whatever you are!" Schlatt shouted up at the sky with a questioning tone, constantly checking his inventory. Still nothing.

"Your items aren't working bud!" He continued, but when no response came out of it, he decided to let it go before he looked like a mad man. The sound of something being placed behind him got his attention quickly.

It was an oak sign, the letters on it appearing slowly but surely.

'Hello?'

Schlatt waved at the sign. The words vanished soon after.

'Ah, hello! I finally got this

to work! :)'

He squinted, an uneasy feeling swirling in his gut as he stared at the sign. What was this? Was this a bug? Was another player in here and just messing with him?

'I'm sorry I couldn't

reply to you sooner

player:Jschlatt.'

"You're fine, what's with the code speech though?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he got in a more comfortable position to watch the sign in case more appeared on it.

'..I don't know

your name well.

I just know your

user ID.'

Words vanished off the sign again. So this person was either an admin or a really good hacker. Schlatt was going to go with the admin choice, as it was unlikely someone would give so much effort to hack into his world and not even know who he was. He _was_ THE Jschlatt after all!

Instead of questioning that, he continued on with the questions.

"Do you have a name I could call you? I'm not gonna pop the old 'random person' when you're the only contact I've had for a while." The business man shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, awaiting the sign to finish it's sentence.

'Hm.. You can

call me WilburSoot!

That's what I'm

known as here.'

"Wilbur.. That's a nice name-"

It clicked almost instantly for him. _Wilbur was his old friend. He was the one that went missing._

"..Where did you go, man?"

His eyes widened, as he watched the sign's words go up in blue flames before vanishing unlike the first few times in which it had just disappeared.

'I don't know who

you are. I'm sorry,

Jschlatt.'

As soon as he read it, the sign was gone, as if there was no trace of it left. Not even discarded on the ground for him to pick up.

He tried to place down another sign, anything to prove this wasn't a sick joke, to prove this wasn't someone just trying to play as his friend. But nothing came back in return. He only kept getting items.

So he kept building. The grind slowly but surely became a new lifestyle for him. He didn't know how many hours passed since he had his interaction with Wilbur, but he knew it was a bit.

A sigh left him as he dug into his pocket, meaning to pull out the fish he had stored in there but instead dug out something else. It was a picture of him and other with brown hair. Under it was written, 'First challenge :D - Wilbur', small writing in the corner in his own handwriting, 'I WIN AGAIN'.

That photo was taken 7 months ago. 7 months before the news that the taller was missing got around to him and left him frantically jumping through realms and portals to find the other, but could never find him. 

"How'd this get here?" He squinted, watching the image as if something would change. But it stayed the same. He put it back in his pocket with a shrug. _He really fucking missed his friend, man._ A hollow gaze towards the island he had come to live on. Blocks of different colors and sizes for a base, but it still didn't feel right.

This wasn't the realm he was supposed to be in, and he knew it. 

"God DAMNIT!" He shouted, taking his anger out on a pebble that was lying on the ground, harshly gripping it and throwing it out into the abyss. The pebble didn't come back as he expected, a smug grin appearing on the man's face. At least he found something else he could do that didn't involve lying around for hours.

The small game he had found of seeing how far he could throw rocks into the abyss ended shortly after, seeing as he had little cobblestone placed, which meant no pebbles to launch off. Even in the chests there was nothing to mess around with. Expired carrot on a stick,

 _"Gross.."_ He thought as he threw that off the side before anything could get to it, some meat placed on top of some ice to attempt to stay cool.. Yeah, it was a mess.

A new item appeared in his inventory, this one giving him a surprise. It was a bucket with a codfish in it.

Schlatt stared at the bucket in disbelief but looked at the fish with a small hint of a smile. At least it'd be the first type of contact he'd have with something that's not a mob to farm for materials.

He walked over to an empty space in his home and enclosed it to give a nice little home for the swimming creature, dumping it into the water.

To his surprise, the fish already had a name tag attached to it. _New Milo._ Reading out the name the ram felt a presence looming over him, albeit small, but still making him shiver. A small whisper in that voice he knew for months, that voice that sounded so familiar yet so confusing to him, because even if it did sound like the british man, it still had a small glitchy undertone to it, one that he didn't trust.

_"Take care of New Milo for me, Jschlatt. I trust you."_


End file.
